


Sweet & Sour

by alexwhitney



Category: Glee
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Best Friends, Caught, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Idiots in Love, Klaine, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Nerd Blaine, Rough Sex, Shy Blaine, Sweet, Texting, This Is STUPID, takeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:52:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexwhitney/pseuds/alexwhitney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt likes Sweet and Sour Chicken from a little takeout place near his apartment; he also likes a sweet, little delivery guy that works there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet & Sour

Kurt was expecting Santana to be the one delivering his takeout. He orders Sweet and Sour Chicken from the little takeout place down the street more than he'd like to admit.

He opens the door whilst digging in his wallet to pull out some crumbled cash. "Sup, bitch."

"Uh, hi?" A voice that definitely isn't Santana replies.

"Oh, shit. Sorry, sorry, s-" Kurt says before looking up to see the boy he just accidentally insulted. He feels as if he should apologize for how ugly he is compared to this beautiful boy. "It's- it's just that my friend always delivers to me so that's why I said that thing before."

The beautiful delivery boy chuckles in a way that makes Kurt's whole body feel a little jellylike. "No wonder Santana made me take this one. I'm new to working there."

"Yeah, I would've remembered you."

"You must order from us often." That same chuckle makes Kurt feel like he's just had the breath punched out of him.

"Bit of a regular, yeah." Kurt shrugs in faux nonchalance.

"Anyway, Sweet and Sour Chicken for a sweet boy." The delivery guy winks.

"Who said I was sweet?" Kurt plays along.

"First they're sour, then they're sweet."

Kurt laughs as he hands the boy his money. "Have a nice day. Oh, and since you'll probably come here often, what's your name?"

"Blaine. And you?"

"Kurt."

"You have a nice day, too, Kurt."

Kurt can't help but giggle as he eats his food because Blaine is a such a nerd. I mean, who quotes a candy commercial to describe someone? He also can't help but wonder if Blaine actually thought he was sweet. Maybe him using an insulting greeting was the sour part, and the sweet part was when he apologized and slightly flirted. He tries his best to stop thinking about his poor attempt at flirting but there's no way he'll forget Blaine's smile or laugh or eyes...  
....................

Only a couple days later, Kurt greets (nicer than last time) Blaine when he's at Kurt's door with takeout.

"You come here often?" Kurt asks cheekily, leaning on the door with his elbow.

"I do now. Don't you get tired of the same order?"

"Nope. Even if you spat in my food, I'd still eat this."

"Not sure if I'll take you up on that offer."

If I gave you my number, would you take up that offer? Kurt didn't realize he had said that out loud until he saw Blaine's cheerful face turn surprised. "Shit. B, I didn't mean to say that out loud." Wow, Kurt. Did you mean to give him a nickname when it's only the second time you've seen Blaine, too? Kurt's careful to not let that thought slip out.

"Uh. I- Sure. Totally. Here." Blaine pulls out a pen and writes his number on Kurt's receipt.

Kurt's left shocked in his doorway as Blaine leaves without a farewell.  
....................

S: hey lover boy. what did u do to blaine? he's sweating buckets

K: What are you talking about? He brought me my food. That's it

S: sureee. i'm sure you two didn't get a little frisky. he wasn't gone long but it's not like i would've expected him to last that long. the boy is a little puppy. don't get him all worked up so u can have a one night stand. that's a lot coming from me

K: Sheesh, Santana. All I did was ask him out, and he gave me his number. No biggie

S: omfg if he's freaking out this bad just bc of that.. be careful with ur new little puppy is all i'm saying  
....................

Kurt wanted to text Blaine as soon as Blaine wrote his number down. At least Blaine is just as eager. Kurt may not be "sweating buckets," but he feels like he may throw up when he decides to text him the next day.

K: Sup, bitch

B: kurt??

K: You are correct. What's up

Kurt knows his texts are a bit off but Blaine replies as fast as Kurt replies to him.

B: not much. u? :)

Ah, yes. Smiley faces are good, right?

K: I'm kind of craving the usual

Sweet and Sour Chicken, that is. He wishes he could un-send that text so it didn't sound like he wanted sex.

B: i'm off. i could stop by and get u some tho. on me of course

K: Are you making this a date? ;)

He was the one who was trying to make it a date in the first place. Winky faces are okay, right?

B: silly u were the one who mentioned it yesterday. i'll be there in 20 min ;)

Kurt decides that winky faces are definitely okay.  
....................

They watch random movies, not really paying attention to the television in the first place. It's just background noise. They talk about whatever they feel like asking about. Kurt learns that Blaine is shyer than he expected because he doesn't have many friends, as in human friends. Blaine occasionally pet sits just about any animal if there's money involved. Kurt almost feels bad until he realizes that Blaine genuinely seems happier with his life this way. Blaine learns that Kurt isn't one to throw himself at any guy, and that it's just his cheekiness that makes him appear so. Kurt's only steady job is when he sings at bars, although he wouldn't really call it steady, let alone a job.

They laugh and talk until they both drift to sleep. When Blaine unconsciously cuddles closer to Kurt, Kurt tries to hide his barely conscious smile but fails.  
....................

They do this regularly now. They don't get tired of takeout or of each other. Don't get him wrong, Kurt enjoys being around Blaine. It's just that he really, really enjoys being around him. He might as well just see if his little delivery boy feels the same way.

"B?" Kurt asks one night as they're watching some reality show.

"Yeah?" Blaine turns to Kurt, freezing when he meets Kurt's eyes that are only several inches from his face.

"D'you mind?" Kurt caresses the younger boy's cheek.

"Not at all." Blaine gulps, hoping what he thinks is about to happen actually happens.

Blaine's only half right. Kurt leaned in slowly to kiss Blaine. The second part was what Blaine missed in his plan. Kurt was gentle, yet Blaine was the one who got a bit out of control. He crawled from his part of the sofa onto Kurt's lap, moaning and leaning farther and farther into the older boy.

"Blaine. I- I don't want you doing anything you don't want to do." Kurt breathed against Blaine's jaw.

"Right. Y- Yeah. You're totally right. I'll just go. It's pretty late." Blaine starts to get up before Kurt stops him.

"It's eight at night, B. It's not late. Don't make this awkward. You know I just don't want to rush anything. Besides, you usually always stay the night. Let's put in a movie and actually watch it this time. Whatever you wanna do." Kurt's reassurance made Blaine fall back on the sofa.  
....................

S: when u order from us that kid insists on taking the delivery. lol what have u done to him

K: Blaine and I are just friends

S: he's hot and u know it. getcha some lady hummel

K: What happened to "being careful with the little puppy?"

S: yeah well today he's acting a bit differently. do i have to ask him about what happened or r u gonna tell me

K: We kissed. Made out. Whatever.

S: don't act like it's "whatever." u must've done something to make him upset though. i've never seen blaine like this

Kurt stops texting Santana because he doesn't want her forcing him to confess anything else.  
....................

"Hey, Blaine." Kurt greets his delivery boy like always.

"Hi.." Blaine says without meeting the older boy's eyes.

"Do you want to talk?"

"Do, um, you need chopsticks?"

"What? Enough about the food. Blaine, just come in."

"Maybe after work." Blaine takes the money from Kurt and leaves.

Right. Okay. So, what the hell are we going to talk about when he comes back? Kurt goes over different scenarios in his head, all ending bad somehow.  
....................

"I'm confused." Blaine says as he walks into Kurt's apartment after work.

"About?"

"You ask for my number, we make out, and now you want us to slow down?" Blaine flails his arms around to try to describe his frustration.

"Well, what do you want?"

"I just want to fucking understand what we are, what you want from me."

Kurt doesn't think he's ever heard Blaine cuss or refer to them as 'us.' Both make Kurt's stomach flop. "I- I don't know."

"Why the hell did you kiss me back then?" Blaine's voice cracked a little at the end.

"Because I wanted to, for fuck's sake. I wanted to, okay? I didn't want to stop when I said that we should. I just don't want to ruin anything." Kurt's voice becomes as hysterical as Blaine's.

"We've been hanging out for months, and.. And I just feel like I need you more than anyone else. That's fucking crazy of me to think, isn't it? I shouldn't think that someone I met only a few months ago is one of the most important people I've known. I shouldn't think you're the best thing that's happened to me.." Blaine's voice trails off nervously.

Kurt walks over to the pacing boy and puts his hands on the younger boy's shoulders. "All I wanted was to make sure that you didn't think this was a mistake. It's not wrong for you to be thinking any of that if I feel the same way." Kurt leans in while he speaks so his lips are moving against Blaine's, making his words sink in easier.

Blaine shudders and closes the distance between them, kissing the older boy as if his life depended on it. He pulls Kurt to the bedroom by his pant loops with a smirk. "Want you to fuck me, love."

"B, are you s-"

"I think we just made it clear that we're both sure about this." Blaine mumbles against Kurt's neck.

Kurt nods and does what he's wanted for months. He pushes Blaine down on the bed, and walks to his bedside table to grab condoms and lube. Like he said before, he's not one to throw himself at any guy; he was prepared just in case a certain delivery guy made a move.

"Kurt, I.. I'm not exactly sure what to do, if you know what I mean."

"You've never..?"

"Don't feel bad just because I'm 19 and still a virgin." Blaine groans with his forearm covering his eyes.

"No, of course I wouldn't. It's not like this kind of thing is something I'd do with just anyone.. I'm not much more experienced than you. I just don't see how someone so fucking beautiful could be a virgin. I haven't been able to control myself very well, you know." Kurt says as he pulls Blaine's clothes off.

"How do you mean?" Blaine smirks, now sitting up on his elbows.

"Can't stop thinking about you." Kurt crawls onto Blaine's lap.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Kurt grinds down a little when he notices Blaine's little (little is definitely the wrong word for it) problem.

"Have you ever thought of me when you get off?" Kurt would've thought that question was awkward if Blaine's voice wasn't so hot and breathless right now.

"To be honest, more than I should." Blaine moans loudly from the older boy's confession and the way their hips connect at the right spot.

"I'm ready, love." Blaine breathes as he takes Kurt's clothes off so they're both naked and panting.

Although Blaine is completely inexperienced, Kurt only has experience with his few boyfriends in the past. "How do you want it, love?" Kurt says as he opens Blaine up with one, two, then three fingers.

"I- I'm not sure." Blaine gasps between kisses.

"Gonna make it good for you, love. Tell me if you want to stop." Kurt pulls his fingers out to put a condom and lube on. He grabs Blaine's thighs so they wrap around his waist.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Blaine tightens his legs around Kurt as he's filled with a sensation he's never felt before.

"Sorry, sorry. It'll feel better. Promise." Kurt stops his gentle thrusts until Blaine nods for him to continue.

Kurt thrusts lightly until Blaine's whines quicken. Kurt starts to pound roughly into the younger boy while he plants kisses all over his chest.

"Harder." Blaine digs his nails into Kurt's back. "M'close."

"Come for me, love." Kurt pumps Blaine quickly until he comes, Blaine covering both their chests in warm spurts.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful." Kurt's hips stutter as he comes with a low whine.

Kurt falls on Blaine's chest, neither caring how sweaty and sticky they are.

"That was.. I don't even know what to say." Blaine laughs and hides his huge grin by nuzzling his face in Kurt's arm.

"First they're sour, then they're sweet." Kurt quotes Blaine with a giggle. Kurt never thought he could relate his sex life to a candy slogan.

"Kurt?" They hear from the other room.

"Is- is that Santana?" Blaine pulls the covers up to hide his indecent state.

"She never told you that we live together?" Kurt chuckles as he gets up to put clothes on.

"No. I've never even seen her here."

"She just needs a place for her belongings. She usually comes home late when you're already passed out on the couch."

"Well, well, well. Hello, ladies." Santana leans in the doorway.

"Santana." Blaine nods awkwardly from Kurt's bed.

"It's about time you two did this for real. Kurt's a little loud at night when he shouts your name, if you catch my drift. Right, Lady Hummel?"

Blaine isn't the only one to blush this time. "Okay, nope. No. Get out, Santana." Kurt pushes her out of the room and locks the door.

"Should I..?" Blaine gets up to find his clothes and leave.

"How could I let you leave when you're like this?" Kurt walks over to Blaine and gently trails his fingers down Blaine's bare chest.

"I guess you're right," Blaine shivers from the touch. "Might as well stay the night like I always do."

"You hungry?"

"Pretty starved, yeah."

"Takeout?" Kurt smirks.

"How did I not see that coming?" Blaine laughs. "As long as we can work off the calories after." Blaine slaps Kurt's butt, and pulls his phone from his pants that are lying on the ground to call the place he works at. "Hope the delivery guy isn't attractive."

"They never are, love, they never are." Kurt teases.


End file.
